I Knew You That Way
by bklue18
Summary: After turning heel, Phil figured that he'd be hated by everyone in the company due to his behavior. He continues acting like a jerk both in and out of the ring until he met her.
1. What An Asshole

"And, we're off air! Everybody, that's a wrap!"

Jasmine watched as everyone around her clapped for the successful wrapping of a live Monday Night RAW taping. As she took off her headset, the director pat her on the shoulder.

"Good work, Jas." He said  
"Thanks, Eli." Jasmine said  
"We couldn't do without your precision timing." Eli said

Jasmine merely smiled as she put down the Assistant Director's headset. She signed off on the roster and walked out of the control room, headed to catering for a drink.

"Hi, Jas!"

She looked to her right and smiled at Celeste aka Kaitlyn, a close friend of hers since she joined the company.

"Where are you going?" She asked  
"To catering for a drink." Jasmine replied  
"Oh! I'll join you." Celeste said

Jasmine nodded and the two of them headed over to catering. They were walking through the corridor when 2 WWE medics ran pass them. The two girls turned to look at them, curious to find out what happened.

Jasmine spotted one of the production assistants about to run pass them and she held onto his wrist, stopping him from going further.

"Reid! What happened?" Jasmine asked  
"Oh, during the ending of the show, Phil got injured." He replied  
"Injured?" Celeste said  
"How did it happen?" Jasmine asked  
"We are guessing when Ryan put Phil through the table." Reid said

Jasmine nodded and let Reid's wrist go, "Sorry for holding you back."

"It's okay. Have you seen Eli?" Reid asked  
"Yeah… Last I saw him, he was in the control room. Terence is there too if you need him." Jasmine replied  
"Good. Thanks, Jas." Reid said  
"No problem." Jasmine said

Reid gave her a small smile before running in the direction of the control room. Jasmine looked at Celeste and the two of them exchanged a look before continuing towards catering. The two of them arrived at catering and got a drink each before starting a conversation by the corner near the dessert section.

"So, I was thinking… When we arrive in the next city, we could go for a mani-pedi!" Celeste said  
"That sounds great but look at my fingernails! They aren't as long as yours… It might be a waste on me…" Jasmine said  
"Aw, come on… We've never tried mani-pedi together before…" Celeste said

Jasmine reached for a cream puff and bit into it.

She looked at Celeste, who pouted and said, "Okay, okay… We'll go."

Celeste smiled widely and hugged Jasmine excitedly. Just as Jasmine put the cream puff into her mouth, Paul Heyman walked into catering. As soon as he spotted Jasmine, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, there you are, Jasmine." Paul said  
"Hey, Paul. Aren't you supposed to be with Phil?" Jasmine asked  
"Yes, but I have to head home due to a family emergency and I can't stay with Phil." Paul replied  
"Oh no… Is everything okay?" Jasmine asked  
"It will be as soon as I head home. Anyway, can I count on you to help me keep an eye on Phil?" Paul asked

He leaned in closer to Jasmine and said, "You're the only one I trust the most here."

"Paul…" Jasmine said

He stood upright back in his original position and said, "I'm just saying."

"Okay, I'll help. But, Phil doesn't exactly know who I am since we haven't met properly…" Jasmine said  
"Don't worry. It will be fine. If there are any problems, just call or text me." Paul said  
"Alright then." Jasmine said  
"Thanks, Jasmine." Paul said

She nodded and Paul gave her a grateful smile before hurrying on his way out of the arena. Jasmine turned back to Celeste who was looking at her with an intrigued look.

"What?" Jasmine asked  
"You never really told me why you and Paul are so close…" Celeste said  
"We're not exactly close… It's just that he kinda took me under his wing and mentored me. He taught me everything I should know about the inside of the WWE." Jasmine said  
"Huh… That's kinda like my relationship with Vickie." Celeste said

Jasmine nodded and threw her bottle into the bin.

"Well, I've gotta get going to the medic room to tell Phil about Paul." Jasmine said  
"Okay. I'll see you at the airport?" Celeste said  
"Yup. You're leaving now?" Jasmine asked

Celeste nodded, "Yup."

"Alright. I'll see ya there then." Jasmine said

The two girls exchanged a hug before she made her way to the medic room, where Phil was. She wasn't exactly sure if he was inside but hearing his voice from the inside, she knew he was there.

"Fuck!"  
"Phil, you have to bear with the pain."

Jasmine took in a breath and knocked on the door first before opening it. She stepped in and saw Phil on the consultation bed with the doctor by his side.

"Hey doc… Sorry for interrupting… I need to talk to Phil for a while." Jasmine said  
"Uh, sure… I'll wait outside." He said  
"Thanks." Jasmine said

As soon as the doctor stepped out, she looked back at Phil.

"Hey, uh, Paul told me to tell you that he can't go with you to the hospital…" Jasmine said, "He's got a family emergency so he told me to keep an eye on you."

Phil looked at her and said, "First of all, who are you? Are you a fan? If this is your form of imposting someone, you're doing really great."

Jasmine looked at him and couldn't believe what he was saying. True, they don't really know each other on a first name basis but surely he would have seen her around during the live shows.

As she was about to speak, Phil continued, "And that is a weak excuse for you to get some alone time with me. So, what do you want to say? You hate me? You think I'm a jerk? Wait… How did you get in? It's amazing what people can do to get in here…"

Listening to what he said, Jasmine knew exactly what he was insinuating.

She looked at him with annoyance and said, "You didn't just injure your knee… Apparently, you've got problems with your eyesight too."

Jasmine lifted her staff badge hanging on the end of the WWE Staff lanyard and said, "In case you didn't notice, I work here as the assistant director. Secondly, now that I know you're a jerk, I don't even want to be in the same room as you for more than a second. So, if you have any questions, just call Paul. I only came in to relay his message."

As she opened the door to leave, she muttered, "Asshole."

Even though it was under her breath, Phil still heard it loud and clear. Normally, he'd reel it in and just ignore the comment but coming from this girl, which he had accused wrongly, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

Jasmine left a message for Paul before getting her bags and heading out to grab a cab to get to the airport. As she stood outside of the arena, she waited for a cab to pass by but none did. Her iPhone rang just as she looked at her watch.

"Celeste?"  
"Jas? Where are you?"  
"I'm still at the arena. There are no cabs in sight!"  
"Are you serious? The flight's leaving in an hour!"  
"Really? SHIT!"

"So, she does cuss."

Jasmine took the phone away from her ear and turned behind to see Phil standing there with two crutch under both arms. She rolled her eyes and put her phone back to her ear.

"I'll try to get there as soon as possible. If not, I'll see you in the next city, yeah?"  
"Okay. Safe flight!"  
"You too!"

Jasmine ended the call as Celeste did and stuffed her iPhone into her pocket as she continued to ignore Phil standing behind her.

"You know, I have a bus that can give you a ride." Phil said  
"Don't you have a surgery to get to?" Jasmine said  
"I do… But, it's on the way." Phil said  
"Uh… I'd rather wait for a cab. Thanks." Jasmine said

Phil chuckled and said, "Look… Paul called me and I owe you an apology."

Jasmine looked at Phil before looking back onto the street.

"I'm listening." Jasmine said  
"I'm sorry for being an asshole. Would you allow me to give you a ride to airport?" Phil said

Seeing no cabs in sight, she looked at Phil and said, "Fine… Apology accepted."

"Shall we?" Phil said

Jasmine merely adjusted the straps of her backpack on her shoulder as she walked with Phil towards his tour bus, with her suitcase wheeling behind her.

The doors to the tour bus opened and Phil put out his hand, "After you."

Jasmine pushed the handle of her suitcase down and lifted it with one hand to carry it up onto the bus. But just as she was about to walk up, Phil stopped her.

"I can carry that for you." Phil said  
"Can you, really?" Jasmine said

She shook her head and said, "Thank you for your gentleman gestures but you're injured. I don't want to be the cause of extra aggravation of your injury. I can handle it."

Jasmine carried her suitcase up the stairs and put it by the corner just as Phil made it up the stairs. He put his crutches by the side while he sat on the sofa.

"We ready to go?" Phil's bus driver asked  
"Yup. Thanks, Brad." Phil replied

The bus driver started up the bus and soon, they were moving. Jasmine sat awkwardly, with her backpack still on her shoulders on the same sofa as Phil. She looked at her watch and started panicking.

"You're not going to make it." Phil said  
"I know." Jasmine said  
"So, you still wanna get there?" Phil asked  
"Yes. I might not be able to make it but at least I can try." Jasmine said

Phil shrugged and switched on the television. In 10 minutes, Phil's tour bus pulled up in the parking lot of the airport. Jasmine hurried out of the bus after muttering 'thanks' to him. She wheeled her suitcase behind her as she half walked and half ran towards the check in counter.

"Hey! There she is!"

While the person at the counter assisted her in checking in, she turned to her left to see Celeste running towards her, with Bryan and Glenn behind her.

"I thought you were going to miss your flight!" Celeste said  
"Me too! Thank goodness I didn't." Jasmine said

She smiled seeing the two guys behind, "Hey Bry, hey Glenn."

"Hi smiley." Glenn said, "You were about to miss the flight."

"I know… There wasn't a cab in sight!" Jasmine said  
"Then how did you get here?" Bryan asked  
"Well… Phil gave me a ride in his bus." Jasmine replied  
"Isn't he supposed to be heading straight for surgery?" Glenn said

Jasmine thanked the lady at the counter and took back her passport before looking at Glenn.

"I don't know… Who cares about that asshole, anyway?" Jasmine said

The three of them exchanged a look, unsure of what Phil had done to be name called by Jasmine.

"What did he do to you?" Celeste asked  
"I'll explain on the plane. We better get in now." Jasmine replied

The three of them nodded as they headed over to the TSA check with Jasmine. They boarded their flight headed for the next town and settled into their seats. Bryan and Glenn were seated behind the girls.

"So? What happened?" Celeste asked  
"Well… Let's just say that I was being nice and sent Paul's message to that asshole when he accused me of being a fan and very rudely tried to ask me to go away." Jasmine replied  
"You can't really blame him though… He has only seen you like 3 times…" Celeste said

Jasmine sighed, "Whatever it is… I do not appreciate being treated that way. Even if I was a fan, he shouldn't be behaving like an asshole."

Celeste looked at Jasmine and chuckled before taking out a book to read while Jasmine decided to take a nap for the rest of the flight.


	2. To Dodge or Not To Dodge

"So you're officially enemies with Phil?"

Jasmine answered Bryan's question with a shrug as she made her way into the arena with him. They were having a house show tonight and she needed to get the schedule together before the fans started filing in.

"You're not getting away with just a shrug, young lady." Bryan said, "I need to know if I have to come save Phil if he ever crosses your path."

She looked at Bryan, "Save him? I thought you're on my side, Bry."

"I am. But, everyone knows what you're like when you're angry and I would say Phil needs my protection if that happens." Bryan said

Jasmine chuckled a little, "True that."

"So? Are you officially enemies with him?" Bryan asked

Jasmine shook her head, "Nope. He's lucky I am a forgiving person."

Bryan laughed just as they walked up to Glenn and Celeste who were already seated in the makeshift cafeteria while waiting for them to catch up.

"Did you solve your inner mystery?" Glenn asked Bryan  
"Yup." Bryan replied  
"And she said 'no', right?" Glenn said

Bryan nodded.

"Told you smiley isn't the sort who holds grudges." Glenn said, "You owe me 10 bucks."

Jasmine looked at the two guys, "Guys… I'm hurt. My answer should have been worth more than 10 bucks!"

The boys and Celeste all laughed at Jasmine's reply just as several other wrestlers started coming in.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Gotta meet with Eli and the others." Jasmine said

She reached over to take the donut from Celeste's plate before putting it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Celeste said

Jasmine gave her a sheepish grin before walking away as she slowly ate her donut.

* * *

She met up with the other executive producers and Eli, the director, and they huddled around the barricades by the ring.

"So, this is pretty much like a live recording except without the cameras." Eli said  
"It's strange that they got us to do house shows now…" Matthew, an executive producer said

Jasmine shrugged, "It's good, right?"

Caroline, a female producer sighed, "I miss my few days off in a week…"

Everyone laughed and just as they were going through another segment, Jasmine caught sight of Phil, who was talking to a production assistant by the corner. Seeing him, she quickly dodged behind Caroline and Matthew.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, turning her head a little to look at Jasmine who was behind her.  
"Punk… Phil." Jasmine replied

Caroline along with the others looked around and eventually spotted Phil, who was walking out of the arena on crutches.

"You're clear." Caroline said, "He's gone."

Jasmine stood upright again and stood back at her spot.

"I heard what happened between you two…" Eli said

Jasmine looked at Eli, "You heard?"

"Yeah. One of the doctors heard the exchange between you two..." Eli said  
"Ugh." Jasmine said  
"For what it's worth, Phil's a pretty nice guy. He just takes his job pretty seriously." Matthew said

Jasmine made a face and said, "Maybe he is… But I don't think I'll be talking to him anytime soon."

"Even after he offered a ride to you on his bus?" Caroline asked  
"Well… That was because he felt bad." Jasmine replied

The executive producers and producers laughed as did the director.

"True but you'll have to talk to him soon. It will be highly unlikely for you to not talk to him." Matthew said

Jasmine shrugged and was about to reach for a cupcake in the box on the barricade when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Paul Heyman behind her.

"Oh, hey Paul." Jasmine said

He gave her a small smile before turning to Eli, "Can I steal her for a minute?"

Eli nodded, "Sure, Mr Heyman."

Jasmine closed the lid of the cupcake box and followed after Paul to a quiet corner.

"What's up, Paul?" Jasmine asked  
"I just need to double check if Phil is needed for house shows." Paul replied  
"Usually it's up to the superstar and the roster." Jasmine said

Paul nodded, "I know. But Phil insists on going back into the roster even if his knee is injured."

"Has he been checked up?" Jasmine asked  
"Yes. But, he is scheduled for a surgery this afternoon." Paul replied  
"Then what is he doing here?" Jasmine asked

"He insists on coming to clear some stuff up with the production team." Paul said, "Anyway, he wanted to make sure that the both of you are not on bad terms."

"Well, I'm not on bad terms with him. I'm just annoyed with him." Jasmine said  
"You have to understand that Phil doesn't mean to be rude. He just plays out his character real well." Paul said  
"So I've heard." Jasmine said

Paul laughed a little, "Just begin on a new slate with him, okay? When I'm busy with Brock Lesnar, I would need you to help keep an eye on him."

Jasmine sighed and nodded, "I can't say that I'll immediately warm up to that idea but I'll try."

Paul smiled, "Good enough for me."

He looked at the group who was waiting for Jasmine to get back and turned back to her, "I'll let you get back to the prep then."

Jasmine nodded and Paul smiled before saying good-bye to her as he left the arena.

* * *

Jasmine was on her way to grab some dinner from a nearby cafe when she felt someone walking next to her. She turned to her left, ready to distance herself when she realized who it was.

"Hey, you."

She smiled, "Hey Jonathan."

He smiled as the two of them continued walking. Before heading to join the live shows on Raw and Smackdown, Jasmine had several shifts on NXT, where she met and befriended Celeste and Jonathan Good, otherwise known as Dean Ambrose.

"Where's a cutie like you heading off to?" Jonathan asked playfully.  
"To a cafe nearby before the show starts." Jasmine replied  
"Alone?" Jonathan said  
"Yup. Celeste wants to get ready for the show so she opted out." Jasmine said  
"Well, would you like my company?" Jonathan asked

Jasmine looked at Jonathan, "Don't you need to prepare?"

Jonathan laughed a little, "Cutie, I'm part of The Shield. We don't need to prepare."

Jasmine laughed in response as the two of them walked out of the arena, towards the first cafe they saw.


	3. Closer Than Friends?

"And I'll just have the burger and fries."

Jonathan smiled at the waitress as she took down his order and Jasmine rolled her eyes before handing the waitress her menu. The waitress smiled at both Jonathan and Jasmine before walking to the kitchen to submit their orders.

Jasmine reached for the glass of water on the table and took a sip.

"Don't think I didn't see you roll your eyes just now, cutie." Jonathan said  
"Well, you were meant to see that." Jasmine said

Jonathan laughed as he took a sip from his own glass of water.

"I can't help it if the ladies think I'm good looking." Jonathan said

Jasmine stuck her tongue out before saying, "Don't flatter yourself, Good."

He laughed just as Jasmine's phone vibrated on the table. She picked up her phone and looked at it before putting it back down on the table.

"A text?" Jonathan asked

"Nope." Jasmine replied, "It's just a reminder telling me that I now only have 45 minutes to finish my dinner before the show starts."

"Sure it's not a text?" Jonathan said  
"Yes, I'm sure it's not a text." Jasmine said

She looked at Jonathan curiously, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well… It's just that everyone's talking about you and Phil." Jonathan said

Jasmine nearly choked on her water and she put the glass down quickly to avoid an accident.

"What?" Jasmine said, "You heard it too?"

"Oh yeah." Jonathan said

They both thanked the waitress as she brought their dinner. After she placed them down, she gave them a smile and walked off.

"Everyone knows?" Jasmine asked  
"Yup. The entire locker room." Jonathan replied  
"And here I was thinking that it was only the crew!" Jasmine said

She poked her lasagne, annoyed that now the entire locker room and crew knew what happened between her and Phil.

"Sorry, cutie." Jonathan said, "The secret's out."

She took a bite of her lasagne and made a face while Jonathan took a bite of his burger.

"Ugh…" Jasmine said, "Now everyone's gonna think I have a short-temper or something."

Jonathan laughed a little before saying, "Well, maybe. But, a lot of them think you're pretty cool for doing that."

"That's not helping." Jasmine said

Jonathan grinned, "Well… I didn't say that was supposed to help."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at Jonathan before reaching over to pick a fry from his plate to throw at him.

"Cutie! Didn't your mom teach you not to play with your food?" Jonathan asked

Jasmine rolled her eyes at Jonathan before looking back at her lasagne.

* * *

After dinner, Jonathan and Jasmine had 15 minutes to take a slow walk back to the arena. As they walked, Jonathan reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette box.

Jasmine looked at Jonathan as he stuck a cigarette into the corner of his mouth. He was just about to pull out a lighter from his pocket when she stopped him.

"Wait!" Jasmine said

Jonathan stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"You shouldn't be smoking." Jasmine said, "It's bad for your health."

She looked at the cigarette in his mouth, "If you are going to smoke while we walk back… You're gonna have to go on without me."

Not wanting to do that, Jonathan plucked the cigarette out from his mouth and put it back into the box.

"Cutie, you drive a hard bargain." Jonathan said

Jasmine merely gave him a sweet smile, "It's all for your own good."

He chuckled and stuffed the box of cigarettes back into his pocket before they both continued their walk back to the arena.

* * *

The two of them arrived at the arena just as the first match was about to begin. Eli waved at Jasmine to hurry over just as she walked in. She gave him a nod to acknowledge him.

"Okay." Jasmine said, "Duty calls."

Jonathan waved at Eli before looking back at Jasmine, "Got it."

Just as she was about to run off, Jonathan stopped her by holding onto her arm lightly.

"Can I get a good luck hug?" Jonathan asked

Jasmine cocked an eyebrow, "Does The Shield need luck?"

Jonathan chuckled, "Touché."

He was about to walk off when Jasmine gave him a quick squeeze.

"Good luck." Jasmine said, after letting him go.

Jonathan smiled, "Thanks cutie."

He pushed up her glasses for her before walking away to where the other Shield members were waiting.

Jasmine stood there a little dumbfounded by what just transpired in that last few seconds. Not wanting to read too much into it, she merely shrugged to herself before heading over to Eli.


	4. A Clean Slate

After the house show, Jasmine and the others gave each other high fives for a job well done. There were no hiccups during the show and it ran well.

Eli smiled at Jasmine, "Good job, Miss."

Jasmine smiled, "Thanks, Mr Director."

Eli looked at his crew, "It's time to pack up and head to the next city!"

Everyone nodded, including Jasmine and as she was about to carry on with the pack up, Eli stopped her.

"Uh-uh, miss." Eli said, "You're clear to go off early."

"Why?" Jasmine said  
"Because you were doubling up as a floor manager today." Eli said  
"And for that, we all agreed you should have the night off." Matthew said  
"So shoo!" Caroline said

Jasmine looked at her colleagues and smiled, "Thanks you guys."

"No problem." Eli said, "But I expect to see you tomorrow morning and you still have to be on time!"

She smiled and gave a salute, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Jasmine smiled as she met up with her friends at the nearest diner. They normally had supper right after house shows since they all had dinner early.

"Oh!" Celeste said, "There she is!"

Celeste waved Jasmine over just as Bryan and Glenn turned to smile at her. Jasmine sat down next to Celeste in the booth.

"We ordered already." Bryan said, "Including your share."

"And you know what I want?" Jasmine asked  
"Your usual supper. Chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs." Glenn replied

Jasmine smiled, "Aww shucks. You guys know me so well!"

They all laughed and began to talk before Bryan nudged Glenn.

"What?" Glenn said  
"That kid left the pinball machine!" Bryan exclaimed

Glenn looked at where Bryan was looking and true enough, no one was standing at the pinball machine.

"Wanna play?" Bryan asked

"Fine." Glenn replied, "If you want to lose to me again."

Bryan squinted at Glenn, "You're on."

The two guys got out of their seats and headed towards the pinball machine. Jasmine stood up, wanting to go watch since it was always funny when Bryan lost a game to Glenn. But before she could head out, Celeste held onto her wrist.

"Oh no you don't." Celeste said  
"What? Why?" Jasmine said  
"Because I want to hear what happened between you and Jonathan." Celeste said  
"But Bryan's gonna throw a hissy fit when he loses and I wanna see that!" Jasmine said  
"Not before you tell me what happened!" Celeste said

Jasmine sighed, "Fine, fine…"

She sat back down and Celeste smiled widely.

"So?" Celeste asked, "What happened?"

Just as Jasmine was about to say something, Celeste stopped her.

"And don't say that I was mistaken and that nothing happened." Celeste said, "Because, I did see the both of you going out to dinner."

"Well, we just had dinner as friends." Jasmine said, "We've been friends since NXT so it was just like any other normal dinner between good friends."

Celeste cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's all?"

Knowing her friend was real good in sniffing stuff out, Jasmine sighed.

"Not really.." Jasmine said  
"Why not really? What else happened?" Celeste asked  
"When we had to go separate ways after dinner, he pushed up my glasses for me." Jasmine replied  
"Well, that's normal right? You two are pretty good friends." Celeste said  
"Yeah but no one's ever done that for me except my sister. Anyway, that wasn't the really weird part…" Jasmine said

Celeste grinned a little, "There's more?"

"He asked for a hug." Jasmine said

Celeste made an 'o' with her mouth before she said, "Well, that is weird. Since we all know Jonathan isn't really the touchy-feely kinda guy."

"I know." Jasmine said, "But I'm just thinking it's cause we're pretty close."

"Then that's what it is." Celeste said, "Don't worry about it."

Jasmine nodded and took a sip of the milkshake in front of her just as the boys slid back into the booth.

"You cheated!" Bryan exclaimed

Glenn looked at Bryan, "I cheated? How am I suppose to cheat? It's a pinball machine!"

"You must have done something to it then!" Bryan said

"Yes, Bryan. I must have." Glenn said, "I must have gotten someone to change the pinball machine so that I'll win when I play. Because I knew we were coming here and you were going to challenge me."

Jasmine nudged Celeste and they both chuckled seeing the two guys quarrel in front of them.

Bryan looked at Glenn, "Are you mocking me, big guy?!"

Before Glenn could answer, their food came.

"Food's here!" Glenn exclaimed

Bryan narrowed his eyes, "We'll settle this later."

* * *

The next day, Jasmine was going through the notes for the Smackdown taping with the crew when she spotted Phil walking in. She excused herself from the crew as she went to Phil's locker room.

She knocked on the door once and was going to knock again when she heard Phil say come in.

Jasmine walked in to see Phil seated down on a chair, his crutches resting on the wall. He looked up and though he was a little surprised, he tried not to show it.

"Hey." Phil said

"Hi." Jasmine said, "How's your knee?"

"It's getting better." Phil said  
"Good…" Jasmine said

She sat down on a chair opposite him and continued, "Well, I'm just here to tell you that I'll be helping Paul keep an eye on you."

"I know." Phil said

Jasmine nodded and sensing the awkwardness between them, she decided to clear the air.

"Look…" Jasmine said, "I know that we didn't exactly start off on the right foot and I just want to clear the air between us."

Phil nodded, "Okay."

Jasmine sighed and put out her hand, "Hi. I'm Jasmine."

Phil smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Phil."

"Nice to meet you, Phil." Jasmine said, "And don't worry, I'm not going to be like your mom. I'm just going to check in on you every now and then."

Phil chuckled, "You don't look like a mom but okay, I get it."

Jasmine smiled a little and gave a nod before she stood up.

Before she walked to the door, she turned to Phil.

"No hard feelings, right?" Jasmine asked  
"No." Phil replied

She gave him another nod as she gave him a small smile before leaving Phil's locker room.


End file.
